begotten_iifandomcom-20200215-history
The Undergod
The Undergod is the god of the Underdimension from which his name originates. The Undergod takes the form of a malevolent cosmic entity, bent on the deconstruction of reality itself; demonologists theorize that this is the result of it's extreme contempt and hatred for all that is living. Indeed, the Undergod is the antithesis of change and growth. History Speculation of the Undergod and worship of it's existence began prior to the Lost Generation or even of the Empire of Light itself, originating from the Southern regions of the Americas. It is said that the authorities of the Americas recognized an extreme ongoing pattern in the society of the South that insinuated mass suicide as a method to escape the Undergod's Wrath, with the influence and faith worship of the Undergod manifesting through the fabric of society in the form of subtle impositions. The writings of John Caviez, an ancient resident of the Americas, was the first to describe the Undergod in written form through correspondence stating that the world was under siege by a "being who could be considered beneath god...this 'Undergod' is plotting the destruction of not only the religious, but the sacrilegious in the form authoritarian destruction of the universe". Of course, John Caviez was the laughing stock of his society, touted as a conspiracy theorist and psychopath. He is said to have grabbed an extinct shotgun of the Mossberg variety from his porch, taking said weapon to his place of business and opening fire on his coworkers before himself, proclaiming them as "saved from the Undergod's wrath". This incident was soon swept under the rug by members of the ancient government. Hundreds to thousands of years later, during the height of the Empire of Light post-hierarchy wars, it is said that the Undergod began manifesting in the minds of holy citizens in the form of mass para-psychological turbulence, attempting to spite humanity through the use of provocative imagery to "demon-talk" humans into doing it's bidding. The result of these psionic disturbances led to many cases of mass violence and debauchery throughout the Empire of Light, attributed to numerous events beginning with the infamous Goreic Purges, spanning all the way to the end of the Empire of Light during the greater End-Time Purges and the 10-Day-Climb, in which millions after millions of inferior humans were ushered into football-field sized chambers where the ceilings would lower to crush them all, simultaneously. The massive civil battles in the open streets, coupled with the clashing of armies between the Gores and Glaze, were also attributed to the Undergod's disturbances. The Undergod is speculated to have been responsible for the Begotten Invasion of Earth, having amassed so much power over the course of millennia as to become a hidden threat to every other deity. Appearance The true form of the Undergod is unclear, and is up to speculation by historians. The most common form that the Undergod is portrayed as is an androgynous mass of flesh converging in a never-ending vortex. This is the most potentially rationalized depiction in the wake of an unimaginable form, solidifying the Undergod's place as a malevolent entity. The second appearance of the Undergod is portrayed as an extremely tall and bulky man in shining armor, appearing just as majestic as he is terrifying. He is said to have the body of an adult, yet the face of an infant; a large blinding halo sits above his head. The Undergod, when described as humanoid, wields a massive flaming greatsword that is capable of annihilating entire armies in one fell swoop. Abilities Scape the Earth The Undergod has the ability to landscape and terraform the Earth in extremely violent manners, using methods such as earthquakes, massive volcanic eruptions, and poison clouds to destabilize human settlements en-masse. In addition to this, the Undergod can erect massive artificial structures of great integrity; these structures have been reported to pierce the sky, generally acting as massive spire headquarters for higher Begotten demons. Summon Hell-Mouths The Undergod has the direct ability to open physical tears in the Earth itself, from which it can summon lesser Begotten demons. Hell-Mouths of the Begotten typically appear within volcanic rock, favoring ravines and fault-lines. Magma or lava is almost always present at these mouths, from which Begotten can gestate under high temperatures before shedding their exterior larvae connectors and escaping the confines of their summoning hives. All Begotten summoned can be personally controlled at the hands of the Undergod. Pillars of Creation The Undergod can construct massive pillars of creation, generally described as pointed prisms capped by blue inter-dimensional portals. These pillars act as functional teleporters, capable of spawning larger Begotten demons of great power. Pillars of Creation often grow in size and capability, forcing individuals of the Town of Light and the County Districts to formulate contingency plans to suppress the growth of said pillars.